


the sacrifices we make

by cryingoverfiction



Series: Haikyuu Mpreg [3]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Unrequited Love, there's a tame sex scene but hey better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Kageyama experiences unrequited love, or so he thinks, but learns it worse to be loved but loved less than the other person.Hinata learns his actions have dire consequences.and Atsumu is just trying to keep his family together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Mpreg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/679661
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	the sacrifices we make

Kageyama feels like someone just spiked a volleyball into his face.

The air leaves his lungs, but he’s actually thankful for the burn, it reminds him that he can actually feel things.

Two years ago, Hinata told Kageyama that he loved him.

Two years ago, Kageyama didn’t know how to respond to that, and maybe ruined everything. Because a week after that, Hinata left. He went to Brazil, and Kageyama knew he’d lost the best thing he’s ever had.

Those two years, those painful, lonely, _devastating_ two years, he learned so much.

He learned just _how much_ he really loved Hinata.

Seeing Kenma and Kuroo fall in love, Bokuto and Akaashi settle down and even Iwaizumi and Oikawa desperately cling to what they had despite being separated by literal oceans, helped Kageyama realize that one: there was no bond quite like the one between a setter and his spiker, (well, except for the one between an Alpha and their Omega) and two: he was hopelessly in love with Hinata Shouyo.

And Kageyama was going to make Hinata _his_ omega.

Or that had been the plan.

He woke that morning, knowing Hinata was back from Brazil, that his Adlers and Hinata’s Black Jackals were facing off on the court, and at the end of the match, regardless of the winner, Kageyama would tell him that he loved the omega too, ferociously.

He had ditched his team, spotted a flash of orange, felt his heart speed up, only to break just as quickly.

There was Hinata, the man he loved, in the embrace of another alpha.

An arm is slung lazily across Hinata’s shoulders, Hinata’s lips are pressed to his teammates, his finger run through the Alpha’s blond hair.

Kageyama’s shattered heart sinks as Hinata pulls away, and grins at Miya Atsumu, the same way the omega had once grinned at _him._

“Oi Kageyama!” he calls, when his chocolate eyes settle on the other alpha.

“Tsum-Tsum and I and the rest of the team are getting victory drinks! You gonna join or are you a sore loser?” he laughs and pokes his tongue out.

Kageyama’s heart clenches. Being in Hinata’s life, as a friend instead of a lover has _got_ to be better than spending another two years, more, without the sun’s warmth.

So, he swallows his pride, his pain, buries it deep and joins Hinata.

“I’ll win next time, Boke”

* * *

It had been a warm sunny day, the day Hinata confessed to him. It was nearing the end of their Brazil trip – he and Hinata had made the trip to Brazil after graduation, and Tsukishima had tagged along too.

Tsukishima had stayed at the hotel, waiting to conference call Yamaguchi, while Hinata dragged Kageyama to the beach.

They had a round of volleyball, and then another, and once they were collapsed in a heap on the sand, Hinata laughed, looking out to the sea stretching over the horizon.

“Oh, how I love you, Tobio” he had said, grin never wavering.

For a moment, Kageyama hadn’t heard him, the billowing roar of the sea was deafening to him, but, as if his brain had been working just a little slower than his ears, it was there.

An ‘I love you’ forever cemented in the sand beneath their toes.

“I- uh- “

“It’s okay, I never expected you to return my feelings, but I couldn’t bear for you to not know” he says, warmth radiating off his every word, his every touch.

And then he was gone, and Tobio hadn’t even had the chance to say what he knew in his heart was right, even if his head needed more to comprehend.

_‘I love you too’_

* * *

By the time the Olympics roll around three years after the first MSBY and Adlers match, he wishes things had changed.

He wishes he hasn’t gone to so many of the Jackals victory drinks, seeing Hinata and Miya paw each other.

He’d hoped the Olympics could be something they shared together, the way it now is for Hinata and Miya.

Kageyama’s missed having Hinata on his team and is grateful he has his best weapon by his side once more, but he could do without the lovey-dovey gross shit the couple puts him through at practice every. single. day.

It feels like the knife was just plunged deeper and deeper into his chest, slicing through his veins and arteries, waiting to bleed out of the murk that was unrequited love.

That should be _him_ who hears the hushed ‘I love you’ in his ear, it should be _him_ who Hinata cheers on when he completes a difficult set.

Kageyama is a better setter than Miya Atsumu, there’s never been any doubt of that, but he wishes he could prove to Hinata that he’s a better boyfriend too.

Even though they had lost, an embarrassing defeat against Oikawa and Argentina, Hinata was still rambling to Atsumu about how proud he was that they both made it, his first move hadn’t been to elbow bump Kiyoomi, or jump onto Bokuto-san’s back, but to the bench, where his alpha waited.

He sees Bokuto run to the stands, where Akaashi san leans over the rail, nursing a small baby bump and tear-stained cheeks,

And he sees Iwaizumi and Oikawa in the throes of a very passionate embrace, regardless of their distinctive Japanese and Argentine uniforms, and Kageyama has never felt more alone.

* * *

The Olympics are long past when Bokuto messages everyone from the National team, telling them they had to meet at his apartment asap.

A lot of people had returned to their lives, but Sakusa is there, Hinata and Miya too, the shorter sitting in the blonde’s lap, arms draped over his neck, head resting against his shoulder.

Kageyama longs for Hinata’s gentle touch, wishing he were as privileged as Atsumu.

Bokuto enters from the hallway, and Akaashi – well, technically _also_ Bokuto, but he’ll always be Akaashi in Kageyama’s eyes – follows, holding a little bundle close to his chest.

“Hey, Hey, Hey!” He beams, but Kageyama has never heard the alpha so quiet before.

“I want you all to meet our son”

There are a series of ‘ooohs’ and ‘awwws’ but Kageyama doesn’t really buy into all that pup stuff, although, he is happy for his friends.

The little pup gets passed to Hinata first, who instinctively moves to support the baby’s neck and head in his tender grasp.

“Oh wow, Hinata you’re a natural” Bokuto whispers, and Atsumu smirks.

“Gwah! He’s adorable, I could just eat him! Bokuto-san! Akaashi-san! Congratulations!” he grins, and the pup starts to wake at the commotion. Hinata smiles down at the baby, and gently strokes his nose.

Kageyama _wishes_ he had the power to still his beating heart.

“Oh! Did you hear? Oikawa-san is pregnant too!”

Oh, Oikawa was pregnant? Was Iwaizumi the father? Kageyama knew they had an…arrangement, for the times they lived apart, but Kageyama never would have thought his former senpai would have any pups that weren’t sired by his precious Iwa-chan.

“I can’t wait until this us” Hinata says softly, and Kageyama feels sick.

The more time that passes, the more he starts to realise he’ll never get Hinata back, but settling down and having pups with Atsumu? That just makes the reality sit on his shoulders like cement.

He’s not ready to face this yet.

He just wants a chance to play out his fantastical ideas of flying out to Brazil, running to Hinata’s home from the airport, breathlessly telling the omega how he feels, and they live happily ever after.

Atsumu’s face turns Cherry red with blush, and Hinata laughs at him, but Atsumu smirks.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Shouyo”

No, Kageyama isn’t ready to accept that Hinata is lost to him.

* * *

It’s another couple years before Kageyama _really sees_ Hinata again. Sure, they have matches against each other, but apart from outside the court, they have no interaction.

It’s not something that had been intentional. Sometimes that was just how life worked.

Kageyama had travelled from Italy to Brazil, to face off against Hinata’s team, no less.

He sits in his hotel room, listening to the roaring sea battering against the shore as he throws his volleyball up in the air, taking comfort in its weight as it sits in his palm.

He’s- He can’t quite tell if he feels excited or nervous about his upcoming match.

Kageyama supposes time has made it easier to move forward, but he can’t be sure if he’s moved _on._

Although, the pain of knowing the love of his life was in love with someone else didn’t burn as hot as it used to.

It’s late – very late – when his phone buzzes with a text.

_Are you in Brazil yet? Come drink with meeeeeee._

It was a typical drunk Hinata text, just like countless others he’d ignored. Kageyama only drank in the off-season.

_Pleeeeeease._

But Hinata knew that, so why would he press this now?

Before he can type a response, his phone lights up as Hinata calls him.

“What?” he answers.

“Kageyaaaama!” he slurs “You _are_ in town. Come and drink with me”

“No. You know that I-“

“Please” he chokes, then coughs, and laughs.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stand to drink alone, and I need someone here before I start sobbing-“

Kageyama sits up with a start, eyes wide.

Why would he be crying?

“text me the name of the bar, I’m on my way”

Hinata is sitting in a booth, nursing a beer and looking at his phone. Kageyama slips into the seat opposite the redhead.

Hinata looks up at him, and flashes him a weak smile.

Kageyama’s heart skips, and he knows for sure that no, he hasn’t moved on.

Tears pool in Hinata’s eyes, and his smile wavers.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to-‘ he hiccups, and on instinct, Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hand.

“Don’t be a dumbass” he offers.

He’d wanted to say something meaningful, something helpful, but some things never change.

Hinata chuckles.

“What happened?” he tries again, silent tears fall from Hinata’s cheeks.

“It’s our anniversary tomorrow. Mine and Tsumu’s.” he says softly.

Kageyama knew long distance could be rough, but why would Hinata be so broken up about this? Why would such a happy event be marred by so many tears?

“Hinata, lets get you home” he says, and Hinata nods.

Hinata’s apartment rests along the esplanade, so they don’t wander far, but by the time they arrive at the omega’s abode, his cheeks are puffy, his eyes are red.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out, I just needed a friend” he sighs as he wraps himself up in a blanket. Kageyama is about to press when Hinata speaks again.

“Atsumu broke up with me.”

And in that moment, Kageyama Tobio knew he was a terrible person, because hope instantly starts to blossom in his chest, and he doesn’t want to stop it.

Here, in front of him, his closest friend and the person he held the deepest of feelings for, was a sniveling mess. The entire life the omega had built for himself was starting to crumble, and Kageyama feels _hopeful_?

Would Hinata now run into his arms instead?

“It happened about a month ago, but we still talk every couple of days so I guess the weight of it just didn’t hit me, but, now it’s supposed to be our anniversary and he’s not- we’re not-“ he cuts himself off with a sob.

Kageyama has witnessed a crying Hinata before, but he never learned how to comfort him, so he sits on the couch, waiting for Hinata to continue.

“Long distance was driving us a little crazy, and in the end we got into a huge fight about fucking _Christmas._ He thought I was going home, I thought he was coming here – it was just a silly miscommunication but with everything brewing, it was just- it was just the end.”

Kageyama has never been good at the comfort thing – is this when he pulls the omega close? Is supposed to wrap his big, strong alpha arms around him and promise warmth and safety?

It doesn’t seem Kageyama has to worry much, because Hinata shifts and settles next to him.

“He’s a fool, Hinata” he whispers, and Hinata’s brows furrow.

It’s too soon to be speaking like this, but Kageyama can’t stop now.

“He doesn’t deserve you, Shouyo” he whispers, and Hinata’s bottom lip trembles.

“I love him, Tobio. I love him endlessly”

Kageyama ignores the daggers through his heart, but Hinata’s words and actions don’t match. He’s saying he loves another man, but is wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

They haven’t been this close in years, he welcomes the mango and ginger scent, making him reminisce about their high school days. Kageyama longs for Hinata’s touch – he knows he shouldn’t.

“I love him endlessly,” Hinata repeats, “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have any space for my first love. I’ll always have a little leftover for you”

Kageyama’s stomach does cartwheels. This wasn’t actually happening, was it? Hinata wasn’t confessing to him, a second time? After all these years?

The omega moves slowly, straddling the alpha, and Hinata presses his lips to Kageyama’s.

Kageyama cups Hinata’s cheeks and deepens the kiss. His lips are soft, a little salty and he can taste the alcohol on the omega’s tongue.

His eyes snap open and he pushes the omega off his lap.

This was wrong.

Hinata was upset, he was hurt and he was tipsy. Was this really how Kageyama wanted this to happen? He couldn’t take advantage of Hinata like this.

“Shouyo, this isn’t right. It’s not fair to you-“

“Please, Tobio, just make the pain go away.”

And Kageyama gives in.

He kisses him again, and Hinata wraps his legs around the alpha’s waist. He pulls away and removes his shirt, then fiddles with the hem of Kageyama’s own before lifting it from body, hands brushing against his abs.

Kageyama hoist Hinata up onto his waist, and walks over to the bedroom, his heart skips a beat each time Hinata’s lips touch his jawline, or collarbone, or his neck.

They fall to the bed and Kageyama removes his jeans, Hinata does too, and the omega settles on Kageyama’s hips, and starts giving him a hand job, before sitting on his dick all together.

Kageyama smirks at him, and flips them so Hinata is now on his back, looking up at him.

They don’t say anything – they’ve never needed to, they’ve always known what the other is thinking without words, so why would now be any different?

Kageyama wishes he could stay in this moment forever, with the love of his life curled into embrace, but life has never been kind to him before, why would it start now?

* * *

He wishes he could say he was surprised, when he gets a text two weeks later.

_Atsumu and I are back together. Please forget about that night. He can never know._

And the knife that has lived in his heart for as long as he could remember, plunges deeper.

* * *

What _does_ shock him, is months later, when he’s scrolling on Instagram. He taps a like on one of Iwaizumi’s pictures, a photo of him with Oikawa’s daughter, Sakiya, perched on his shoulders – Kageyama always though Iwaizumi was the smartest from his Kitagawa Daiichi team, but if even he couldn’t see that Sakiya was _his_ daughter, maybe that faith was misplaced.

He sees a post from Tanaka celebrating his and Kiyoko’s wedding anniversary, a photo dump from Nishinoya depicting his travels with Asahi.

He finds he’s checking up on everyone from his old Karasuno team, and he clicks on Hinata’s profile, his blood runs cold.

There’s a new post from Hinata, just 2 hours old, captioned with a simple ‘blessed’.

The picture shows Hinata standing in front of a full body mirror, wearing a wide grin, Miya’s face is buried in the crook of his neck, identified only by his head of blonde hair, and his hands rest on Hinata’s stomach.

Hinata’s rounded, protruding stomach.

Hinata was pregnant.

Kageyama sits up with a start, the breath leaving his lungs, piercing gaze not leaving the image.

_Hinata was pregnant!_

His breathing is heavy as he reads the comments. What did all this mean?

 **@miyaosamu:** I fucking knew it! I know my onigiri is good, but I haven’t seen anyone pack it away like you have!

 **@kodzuken:** Congrats Shouyo. Now you’re also tied to a loser through a pup

 **@KurooTetsu:** rude, Kitten!

 **@SawamuraKou:** Ahhh congrats!!

 **@royalOikawa:** Shouyo congratulations!! Playdates with Sakiya all the time now!!

 **@Nishinoyasenpai:** Congratulations Shouyo!

Kageyama exits the app, and furiously types a text to the omega.

_You’re pregnant?_

Kageyama knows the odds, Miya and Hinata have had sex hundreds of times more than he and Hinata had, and the omega may have already been pregnant when they slept together, or this pup could have been conceived after they got back together, but…

 _But_ there was still a chance.

It could be _Kageyama’s pup,_ not Miya’s.

His phone buzzes with a response.

_You were supposed to forget. It’s Tsumu’s pup. No matter what happens, it’s his._

* * *

And that’s the last he hears from the omega for a little while, he stays up to date with the pregnancy through Hinata’s social media, he watches as the omega grows rounder, how his curls grow and his skin glows.

Kageyama watches the video the omega posted of one of his ultrasounds nearly every night, letting the pup’s quick little heartbeat lull him to sleep. He knows in his bones that it’s his baby, something in his inner alpha screams at him.

He finds out from Iwaizumi that Hinata moved back to Japan to have the baby, something about not wanting his child to be disconnected from his culture, and so the pup can know their family – no doubt Natsu and Osamu would throw a fit if Hinata tried to stay in Brazil after the baby was born.

Kageyama tries not to think about Miwa _also_ having a tantrum if she couldn’t know her niece or nephew.

A week before Kageyama heads back to Italy to prepare for the upcoming season, it’s Karasuno’s volleyball club reunion, at the very gymnasium they used to practice at. He hasn’t been to one in a long time, so he makes an appearance – he wants to see what his former senpais have been up to, but he doesn’t expect Hinata to be there, with Miya by his side.

The omega’s face drops when he catches sight of Kageyama, and it hurts the alpha that their relationship has come to this.

If Kageyama had told Hinata how he felt the morning after, instead of choking up like he always did, would things be different?

Would he and Hinata be together now, preparing for the birth of their child and gushing about to their former teammates?

He avoids the omega, favoring conversation with Tanaka instead.

He watches on as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima avoid each other – they had gotten divorced a couple years ago now, but they’d never quite healed from their failed relationship.

Yachi keeps Yamaguchi company, as if to help take his mind of his ex, and as he scans the room, he catches Hinata staring at him.

Miya and Koushi are enthralled in conversation when Hinata cranes his neck, motioning to door. He then whispers in his alpha’s ear, who turns and nods at him, and the omega leaves the gym.

Oh, Kageyama was meant to follow.

He excuses himself and walks out after Hinata.

The cool air is bitter against his skin, and he notices the omega shivering. Kageyama removes his jacket and drapes it over Hinata’s shoulders.

He stands and stares at the moon, hands caressing his large bump.

“I’m so sorry,” he starts, each exhale visible in the cold air as he wraps the alpha’s jacket around him. “I never wanted it to turn out like this”

Kageyama remains silent, following Hinata’s gaze.

“I wish I could be selfish. I love you both, why can’t I have you both?”

Kageyama sighs. He knew polyamory was a thing, but it wasn’t very popular in Japan, and also, the thought of being in any kind of relationship with Miya Atsumu sent shivers down his spine. He was sure the other alpha would feel the same.

“Sometimes, it just doesn’t work that way, Hinata”

The omega takes a deep, shaky breath, and lets out a sob. The sound breaks Kageyama’s heart.

“Do you know who the father is? For sure?” he asks quietly, fearing someone from the party may overhear them. Hinata is silent.

He says nothing and for a brief moment, makes no acknowledgement of the question asked. But then, he reaches for Kageyama’s hand, and settles it on the bump, above his own.

The pup kicks, and that’s all the confirmation he’ll ever need.

His pup acknowledged him, and the screaming alpha he’s been dealing with for months, is finally silent.

He draws his attention from the bump, and is startled by the tears streaming down Hinata’s cheeks.

The pained expression on his features makes Kageyama’s stomach sink.

Hinata may love them both, but he loves Atsumu more.

Knowing that the pup he is carrying _isn’t_ fathered by the one he loves most, and realizing what that means for his relationship, seems to be finally taking it’s toll.

Kageyama sighs, and removes his hand.

He’s never been able to tell Hinata that he loves him, not in so many words, but maybe, he could show him. Because Kageyama doesn’t want their relationship to be… _this._ He doesn’t want Hinata to be with him out of necessity.

He wants Hinata to be happy, and he’s finally realized that Hinata is happiest with Atsumu, so that’s where he’ll stay.

“It’s Atsumu’s kid.” He says, his voice is strained, each word sits on Kageyama’s tongue like lead.

“Tobio, what are you-“

“It’s Atsumu’s. I just, I can’t love a pup the way he can. Besides, Volleyball is just too important, I’ll just let you both down, and I’ll never learn from my mistakes.”

Kageyama takes a deep breath. He just needs to keep it together for few more minutes – he can do that, he can do that for Hinata.

“Atsumu is the love your life, not me. Don’t let this ruin your pregnancy any more than it already has.”

The omega smiles through his tears.

“Oh, Tobio,” he sighs, and moves to his tip-toes, pressing a quick kiss to the alpha’s jaw.

“If our son is half the man you are, I’ll be damn proud” he whispers, and Kageyama’s heart clenches. He doesn’t want a reminder of what he’s giving up, not yet.

“Thank you, for understanding that I love him”

“Thank me by returning to the court as soon as you pop”

Hinata smiles at him and laughs, returning his jacket and heading back to the gymnasium.

Kageyama stares at the moon a moment longer, before walking toward the dark street, leaving this life behind for a second time.

* * *

It’s another month before he hears from Hinata. His phone chimes as he finishes up a practice, and there’s an image attached.

_Introducing Miya Yosihide._

The little pup is tiny, he has a full head of curly black hair, and the signature Hinata chocolate brown eyes. The baby actually looks a lot like Shouyo and Natsu’s mother – and Kageyama is thankful for the resemblance. It might mean that no one catches on to their secret, and that Hinata and Miya’s relationship stays intact.

Kageyama’s heart fills with pride – _he has a son._

And even if he can’t be a part of the little boy’s life, Kageyama knows that everything he will do from that moment on will be for his child.


End file.
